Recently, mobile terminals have remarkably become multifunctional. For example, mobile phones having a broadcast receiving function have been appeared.
When a user of such mobile phones receives an incoming call while watching a TV broadcast currently being received, the user usually gives a higher priority to a phone function for a call and interrupts watching the TV broadcast.
However, even if the user restarts watching the TV broadcast after the call has ended, the user often cannot follow the story of the TV broadcast because the user has missed a part of the TV broadcast interrupted during the call.
As one example of an art that allows a user to listen to a broadcast that the user has missed during a call, a method for controlling audio output for a radio receiver is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-322232.